Pushing Each Other Along
by Deathcas
Summary: The Bakugan Battle Brawlers are taking a rest, and Dan returns home for a bit. After a pudding incident, Dan finds Shun on his roof, and they have a talk. Friendship fic. Silly, random one-shot.


A/N: Just something random I wanted to do. It's just going to be a short Bakugan fan fiction, obviously. Man, I must admit, I hate the New Vestroia series. They ruined Bakugan. A once magnificent show, ruined once again, by a shitty sequel. Yu-Gi-Oh was once brilliant too, and then they made Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and ruined that for me too. But enough with this, I should actually write the story. In this fan fiction, the whole 'New Vestroia' shit never happened, and everything was fine a dandy, and Shun never ruined himself by getting the worst haircut. Seriously. I hate haircuts in anime. NEVER, EVER DO THAT!!! X( It makes me want to stab the producers…..

Oh damn, I really need to move on. Sorry for the rant. Just a warning, this is set during the first Bakugan series, before they meet Joe, obviously.

Disclaimer: If I owned Bakugan, there would never have been the 'New Vestroia' series, and Drago wouldn't have to do the Infinity Core thing, and the Bakugan could go between Earth, and Vestroia, and Shun wouldn't have cut his hair. Therefore, if I owned Bakugan, I wouldn't be pissed off with it. So, there, done. I don't own it.

Summery: Just a simple friendship fic, involving Shun, Dan, and a roof. There's other things here and there, but I am rather tired to list them. Please enjoy this random, friendship one-shot.

* * *

**PUSHING EACH OTHER ALONG!**

Dan Kuso walked around his kitchen, searching through his fridge for some of that pudding his mother had mentioned earlier. For once, the Bakugan Battle Brawlers had a few moments of free time, before they had to continue their fight with Masquerade, to save Vestroia. So, with his free time, Dan had decided to go home for a quick snack.

"Pudding, pudding, pudding," Dan muttered, pushing aside other various food items, looking for his sweet snack. Drago watched him from the table, shaking his small head slightly at his Brawler. Humans. They were so difficult to understand sometimes, especially Dan. He could not see why the boy searched so hard for a snack! The whole of Vestroia was at stake, and he was looking for a SNACK!

"_I guess he does deserve a break though," _Drago thought, continuing to watch Dan, "_After all, he's been working so hard, and so have the others._" Drago sighed, deep in thought, not noticing the egg flying through the air, in his direction. The Bakugan let out a loud yelp, as he was hit.

"DAN!!" he roared, as he watched his master through food from the fridge, searching desperately for his pudding. "STOP THAT!!" However, Dan did not stop, and another egg hit the poor, Dragonoid Bakugan, followed closely by a plate of fish, and a jar of jam.

"WHERE IS IT!!!" Dan howled, before he threw his hands in the air, and sunk to the ground, fridge door still wide open. "I CAN'T FIND IT ANYWHERE!!!" The boy started to sob comically, as his mother walked into the room, holding a laundry, a confused look on her face. Her expression changed however, when she saw the state of her kitchen.

"Daniel! What have you been doing in here?!!??' She exclaimed, looking at all the food splatters, and other rubbish around the kitchen. Her son just continued to sob, like a moron, on the floor. "Would you please explain to me why the kitchen is in such a state?"

"The pudding….IT'S GONE!!!" Dan exclaimed, before he stood up, looking pleading into his mother's eyes. "You'll find it won't you mum, you'll find the pudding. You know where it is, don't you? You know where the pudding is!" Mrs. Kuso just looked at her son, a frown on her usually pleasant face. She was annoyed, because of the mess in the kitchen, but she was also trying to think back. A light flashed in her mind, and she let out an 'oh' sound. Dan continued to stare at her, ignoring Drago's grumbles from the table.

"I remember now!" Mrs. Kuso said, before she smiled. "I gave the last of the pudding to Shun. He dropped by earlier, while you were out with Runo, and the others, so I gave him the pudding. After all, you're always so busy, you never bother to eat what I cook, so I gave it away."

"YOU DID WHAT!!?!?!?" Dan shouted, before there was another round of comical sobs. Mrs. Kuso frowned at her son. Really, get this upset over a plate of stupid pudding. She could always make some more. After all, she had the time.

"Geez, Daniel, you need to grow up a little," She scolded, picking her son up off the floor, which he had sunk to once again. "It's just pudding, I can always make you some more. Sometimes I wish you acted a little more mature, like Shun, I'm sure he wouldn't break out into tears if he didn't get any pudding." She dusted off Dan, as the boy scowled.

"Whatever," Dan muttered, before he sighed. "It's just….I really wanted some. I haven't had a decent meal in a while. I've been so busy." Mrs Kuso smiled slightly at this, before she chuckled, and ruffled her son's hair affectionately, her eyes sparkling brightly once more. She placed the laundry basket on a clean space on the floor.

"Alright, I'll make you some more," She said kindly. "You're forgiven for this mess, and I'll even clean it up for you. Just get your toy off the table, so I can wash everything, and then I'll make that pudding. Now, shoo, off you go. To your room. Go live your life on that computer, and play with your silly toys."

Dan smiled cheekily, before he rushed over to the dirty Drago, picked him up, and leapt up the stairs, two at a time. His mother chuckled from the kitchen, before she grabbed a sponge, and set to work cleaning the kitchen. Her son really knew how to make a mess.

Dan ducked into the bathroom before heading to his room. He grabbed the nearest towel, wet it slightly, and washed the food scraps off poor Drago. The pyrus Bakugan just grumbled slightly, under his breath. Dan frowned at this, but let it slide. After all, he had been the one to mess up Drago.

"Sorry about before Drago," Dan muttered, as his Bakugan grumbled once again. "I guess I was just being stupid." Drago glanced at the boy, before he sighed, and muttered something along the lines of 'you're forgiven', though his voice couldn't quite be heard.

"Anyway, I guess I better get online, and talk to the others. They're probably all online as well! Break time doesn't last forever, and we still have to save Vestroia." Drago smiled brightly, as the boy rushed to his room, enthusiastically, clutching the Bakugan tightly, but not to tightly.

Dan closed his door behind him, as soon as he got to his room, and practically jumped onto his computer chair. He pressed the 'on' button on his computer, and waited for it to start, before he heard a noise. He glanced at Drago, who had heard it too. It was a soft, strange whistling. Not the sound a human could make when they whistled with their lips. It sounded more like….a leaf whistle.

"What is that?" Drago asked curiously, before he frowned. "Do you think this could be a Bakugan!?!?" Dan frowned, and listened more carefully to the sound. He had heard it before, but where? He racked his brains for a moment, before an imaginary light turned on inside his head.

"It's Shun!!" He said, a little more loudly than necessary. Drago immediately relaxed, and hopped over to Dan, before jumping into one of his pockets with skill. The boy glanced at his Bakugan, before at his computer, then at the window. He sighed, before walking over to the window, and opening it. The computer could wait. He wanted to know what Shun was doing on his roof first.

The young teenager clambered out the window carefully, making sure Drago was safe in his pocket, before he proceeded to climb up the walls, hoping his parents didn't see him, otherwise he'd be in trouble. He could smell the pudding cooking, from out here. It was delicious. Shun's leaf whistling was also louder.

Eventually, Dan managed to get onto the roof, with Drago still safe in his pocket. He climbed onto the roof properly, and saw Shun, sitting down calmly, his back facing them. Dan was tempted to surprise him from behind, but he didn't want to risk seeing an angry Shun. Anyway, the plan would never have worked, as Shun's Bakugan, Skyrus, saw them coming.

"Ah, young Master Dan, how do you do?" Skyrus said calmly, in her elegant voice. Shun immediately turned around, his ponytail swaying behind him as he did so. He pulled his leaf whistle away from his lips, and frowned at the sight of Dan and Drago.

"We are well Skyrus. May we enquire as to why you and Shun are on Dan's roof?" Drago replied, before Dan could say anything. The brunette was smiling cheerfully, at his frowning, long-haired friend. Skyrus glanced at her master, before she turned back to Drago.

"Shun stopped by here earlier, and decided to wait until Dan came back, though he didn't feel comfortable staying in the main house," Skyrus exclaimed, before she chuckled. "He didn't want your mother being so nice to him. He felt she was being too kind!"

Shun's frown deepened, as Dan let out a small snicker, before he moved carefully across the roof, and seated himself next to his friend. Drago jumped out of his pocket, and landed neatly on the roof, before waddling over to Skyrus.

"So, why'd you stop by here anyway, Shun?" Dan questioned, still smiling, despite his friend's attitude. Shun glared sideways at his friend, before he let out a loud sigh, and let go of his whistle, letting it drift away in the breeze. He turned to look at his friend properly, his long ponytail flowing slightly in the wind.

"I don't really know. We just haven't really hung out for a long time," Shun muttered, before he paused. "Well, not with all this 'Masquerade' stuff interfering. I guess I just…wanted to come over." The older, colder male stopped once more, and glanced off into the distance, at the bright, blue sky. Dan stared at his friend for a moment, his mouth forming a small O-shape, before he smile once again.

"So you're pretty much saying that you wanted to come see your best friend?" He said, taunting Shun slightly. The other boy frowned, and poked Dan in the side, hard. Dan yelped, and growled, holding his sides, as Shun hide a smile behind an annoyed expression.

"HEY!!!! DON'T DO THAT!!" Dan yelled. He didn't like the fact it tickled when people poked his side. He knew this was a common thing, but still, it was annoying. "You know I don't like it." Shun smirked slightly, brushing a stray strand of black hair out of his face.

"You know I don't like you taunting me," Shun replied calmly, closing his eyes momentarily, before opening them again. "In fact, you know more about me than most people, except maybe my mother." Dan stopped frowning at this, to stare at his friend, a little confused. Where had that comment come from?

"After all, we've known each other since we were little kids. We were always playing together, fighting, laughing. Those memories all seem so distant now," Shun continued, a small smile appearing on his face. " We were always hanging out together, and we always made sure to push each other along, whenever the other one came to a stop. We were always there for each other, always the best of friends." Dan stared at his friend for a moment. Stoic Shun was smiling, even if it were only a small smile. What was he trying to say?

"Shun, what the heck are you going on about?" Dan exclaimed, his words a bit more rude than he first intended. Shun, however, didn't seem to mind, as he simply continued to smile for another moment, before his face went hard, and took on a colder, more serious expression. Perhaps even a little colder than usual. He turned to stare his friend in the eye.

"Dan, what I'm trying to say is, I'm there for you, as your friend, no matter what," Shun said, his voice serious. "No matter what Masquerade does, no matter what dark things happen, I'm always going to be there to give you a push when you need it. I'll help you beat Masquerade, and nothing will stop me. You helped me to go see my mother, and I want to repay that debt."

Dan stared at his friend, before a huge grin appeared on his face. His eyes sparkled with joy, and the delicious scent of pudding wafted through the air, completely the moment, for Dan at least. He then stood up, smiling down at Shun.

"Shun, that goes the same for me," Dan said, grinning. "We're friends forever, no matter how cheesy and stupid that sounds. We're going to kick Masquerade's butt, and we're going to save Vestroia, with Runo, and Julie and Marucho, and Alice, and our Bakugan!" He paused for moment, assessing Shun's expression, before he grinned, and continued.

"No matter what, I'll always be there to push you along whenever you need it, okay?" He asked, before he extended his hand. Shun stared at it for a moment, before his serious expression washed away once more, a smile replacing it again, this one a little larger. He took Dan's hand, and the pact was sealed.

"FRIENDS FOREVER!!" Dan exclaimed, his voice showing just how happy he was inside, right now. Shun grinned back, his own dark eyes twinkling unusually.

"Yeah, friends forever," he whispered, before he removed his hand, and his stoic expression returned to his face. Dan just continued grinning, and wiped his nose, before hoping over onto Shun's other side, and sitting down.

"Man, I wish I had a camera to catch a picture of you smiling like that!!" He exclaimed. "The others would be so surprised to see that side of you!" Shun frowned at that, before his eyes widened suddenly, and he pushed Dan, hard. The other boy let out a comical scream, as he was pushed off the roof, into a tree, before landing with a loud bump on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, SHUN!?!?" He roared angrily, his eyes alight. How dare he? He just pushed him off a second storey roof. Oh, when Dan got back up there, he was going to beat the living daylights out of Shun. However, Shun checked something to his side, before he glanced over, a smirk on his face.

"I was just giving you a push along. Isn't that what best friends do?" He retorted, snidely. Dan growled, and stood up, veins popping out on his forehead, as he shook his fist up at his friend. However, he stopped when he saw the frown Shun gave him. He watched as the other boy brushed back his ponytail, and leapt gracefully off the roof, landing beside him.

"Besides, I kind of needed you to get off Skyrus and Drago. When you moved and sat on my other side, I remembered that that was where they had been talking before." Shun then held out his hand, in which both a ruffled Skyrus, and a grumpier-than-normal Drago sat, staring up at him.

"Oh, hey, sorry!!" Dan exclaimed sheepishly, rubbing the back off his neck nervously. Skyrus, of course, let it slide, simply hopping out of Shun's hand, and waddling up to his shoulder. However, Dan knew Drago wouldn't let him off so easily. As he picked up his Bakugan, he cringed, as the pyrus Dragonoid roared at him, for his absentminded-ness. Dan didn't even think that was a word, though he dare not tell Drago.

Shun just watched, amused, as he began to chuckle. Dan was about to start fighting back, getting an argument ready, when he heard his mother calling him. His pudding was ready. Immediately, all troubles were wiped from his mind, as he shoved Drago in his pocket, and ignored his yelling, simply informing him to 'shut his pie-hole'. Shun watched amused, about to leave, when Dan stopped, and turned.

"Well, aren't you coming, partner?" He questioned, and Shun just smiled, as he followed Dan inside. It was easy to forget most of his troubles around Dan. Best friends could do that to each other. They were happy in one another's presence, and a sometimes, even the darkest of problems can disappear.

Best friends push each other along, and Shun and Dan were no exception. With the help of their friends, and the power of their Bakugan, there was no way they could lose. Not now, not ever.

………………………………

Meanwhile, up in Dan's room, his computer was starting to heat up, a lot, and Runo's yelling could be heard. While Shun and Dan are pushing each other along, perhaps Shun should teach Dan to turn his computer off while he's not there.

After all, pushing each other along is good, just not into Runo's fiery grasp.

* * *

MAN, THIS STORY IS SO CRAP!! I wrote this quickly, and I'll publish it. I know the characters were a little, well, OOC, but I can't help it. I hope it wasn't TOO bad, and I hope at least one person out there enjoyed it. Shun and Dan are awesome. Even though it's not that great, I'm glad I got to write a story about their friendship. I had to include Dan's mother, because she's awesome, and I had to include the last bit with the computer, just to explain what actually happened to it. It's also a lesson. Never leave your computer on for long periods of time, unattended….XP Anyway, if you liked it, review please. ^/-\^ Thanks for reading!


End file.
